


喜欢你💕4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕4⃣️

“非常感谢你这段时间的帮助，Mr.Parker。现在Pepper回来了，你终于可以回归纽约好临居了。怎么样，高兴吗？”  
第二天早上醒来，Peter听到男人这样说。  
“Yes，Sir。”他没有多说什么，简单地收拾东西就离开了大厦。  
所以他错过了背后复杂的注视。  
——————————————  
“Dude！”Ned盖住Peter的试管，“你在干什么啊！会爆炸的！”  
少年慌乱地停了手，茫然的表情定格在线条未明的软萌脸上。  
“你怎么了？发生什么事了？”Ned担心地抽走了他手里的试管和试剂材料，“这不像你的风格。”  
“⋯我不知道⋯”少年只觉脑中乱成一片，不知从何说起。他低下头，“我只是⋯”  
只是不想离开那个好容易才接近的男人⋯不想他女朋友回来…？  
少年摇着头，拼命努力不在朋友面前哭出来，有什么东西堵住了喉咙，他不想，也不愿意那么在意丢掉男人身边的位置，之前明明也只是远远望着他而已，为什么现在认识了，反而觉得离他更远了呢？  
远到⋯他的心口绞痛⋯  
其实⋯那个男人根本就⋯不需要你。  
他有钱，有美丽又能干的女朋友，有智能管家，有他能交付后背的好朋友⋯虽然那朋友还在医院治疗⋯也许，他唯一不需要的，就是⋯ Peter Parker了⋯  
他趴在桌上，双臂抱头，肩膀耸动，再也没有精神去理会任何人和事。  
—————————————-  
TS第十次望向自己的手机。  
工作一度陷入停滞。他看看腕表，3:50。  
左右张望了一番，他站起身来，走向客厅，倒了杯咖啡坐在窗前远眺。  
时间流逝，一个小时了，他抬头望着天花板，好一会儿，收拾好心情，重新回了自己的实验室。  
这些天，那里一直保持着光亮。

“Sir，Mr.Parker已经十二周没有出现了。”  
男人没有答话，继续手里的工作。莫名地，听到这个播报，他胸口有点闷。  
“再过两周Mr.Parker就要考试了，然后迎来一个月的圣诞假期。Sir，您的礼物还没有准备好。”  
抬头看着新的蜘蛛战衣，男人不知为何就是不愿拨通少年的电话，以至于现在，他长出了一口气，拿过一边的耳机，把AC/DC的歌曲放得超大声套上自己的耳朵。  
以前一直嫌小的实验室，现在空旷的可怕，这地方居然这么冷清，他却可以整天呆在这儿制造冷冰冰的钢铁壳子⋯  
或许真的是年纪大了，他居然知道了什么是孤独，所以分外渴望温暖。  
坦率纯真的眼神，充满阳光气息的微笑，只要他用奶萌的小声音呼唤一声“Mr.Stark！”无论他在哪里都愿意回头。当然现在，只能是在梦里。  
“Tony，我听说你已经有半个月没有回房睡觉了，你是想把公司赖给我吗？”Pepper重新挂上了SI执行总裁的职务，这天有个商业活动不得不来找他。  
“该死的，我不想出去卖笑。”男人懊恼地看了她一眼。  
“你觉的你有选择的余地吗？”女人歪头微笑的看着他。  
男人保持沉默。  
“那个小朋友呢？怎么都没有看到他？”女人打破了僵局，没话找话。  
“上学了吧。”男人叹息。  
“复仇者也要上学吗？”女人笑起来，“我还以为你在亲自教导他。”  
“事实上，一直是他在帮助我。”男人无奈地笑着摇头。  
“是吗？”女人露出惊讶的表情，“这可不像你能说出的话。简直太不正常了。”  
“我应该说什么？什么叫正常？”男人颦起眉头，拉长了嘴角，大眼睛流出莫名焦躁的情绪。  
“在我面前你会永远保持克制，在媒体面前虽然任性枉为，但总体还是隔着安全又礼貌的距离。和那个小朋友一起时，你会气得跳脚，还有毫无顾忌地大笑，我从没有见过你这么真实直白的情绪。”女人莞尔，“所以你不睡觉到底在忙什么？是因为那个吗？”  
随着女人看向蜘蛛战衣，男人喉结滑动，却没有说话。  
他怎么能当着前女友说一一因为那天少年白皙的身体睡过他的床，当他躺在那里，就像被抱紧在那年轻的胸膛，因为对那个纯粹美好的眼神无力抵挡，他甚至不敢回房。  
为了坚守自己，他赶走了他。现在又在为要不要去找他而纠结，找到他，他也不知道自己到底想做什么。  
或许⋯再也不见才是最好的选择。


End file.
